Introit of Bravery
The sky shone a vibrant orange-red, colors flooded from horizon to horizon, immersing the clouds with life until they appeared to burst. The heavens struck the earth with striking auburn light that beautifully reflected until every inch of became a home of desire. The solar rays, bright and undeniable hot, gave way to the last week of school and beginning of summer. The wind was soothing, calming and placid; quietly pacing itself through even the shallow crevices of Japan, until the entire nation welcomed the gentle breeze. Slowly, a rainbow settled in arcing over the clouds, earth and shooting into heaven, it seemed never-ending. Streaming colors minding its own buisness flew over buisness places, homes, children playing in the street and even the thugs who watched on with attentive suspicion. Along the sidewalk, two young-adults walked: one boy, the other girl. The boy, Sora Inoue The Second, was dressed in a highschool attire: grey jacket worn over a buttoned collar white shirt, and grey trousers, unusually, he added a tie to the attire for his own amusement. His slanted, too-cool-to-care ridden glare had something more in it this time, joy. A tiny flicker of pleasure made itself evident in his glare while he trotted down the sidewalk. The flicker of the cigarette in his mouth being the only deterrent of his pale, yet sooth handsome appearance. The female, Satomi Inoue was sexy by every means of the word; curvaciously defined her body composure, and the rythmic swerve of her hips enticed those from far and yonder to meet her. Her golden eyes shined in the day, matching the pulsating color of the sky. Her attire was just as her brother, though, her own modifications; opened shirt to reveal probably too much cleavage and her trousers seemed tighter than her brothers too. Her soft pink lips curved upward into a smile, both of them emanating joy toward the last week of school. Satomi was a senior, but unfortuantely, Sora was still a sophmore. Satomi seemed eccentric in clothing to say the least, and her long silk and glorius hair made no attempt to change that, in fact, her hair was so long that it spilled near her ankles, thankfully, she had not tripped. To their left was a large brick wall, and to the right was the cleanly paved street in which cars drove past occassionally. Behind them was the towering building of Karakura High, and far in front, passed a quaint little park, was there apartment building. Propped at the top of the brick wall, leaning on one another were sleeping children, calm and tired from a hards' day play. Satomi smiled at there weary eyes that flickered between consciousness, causing them to wake up in a huddled mess causing them fall over onto the concrete. Sora smirked toward her nice gesture went wrong, but as always, Satomi had to help someone, especially boys. And so she did, hurriedly moving toward the staring children around the age of nine, grabbing them by the shoulder and heaving them to their feet. "You okay" she muttered, only to receive no capable response - too preoccupied with her perky breasts that seemed to be completely noticeable even through her clothing. "I'll take that as a yes" she said, walking back beside Sora, who made no hesitation in his walk. "You shouldn't dress like that ya' know. Not all the time at least. Its amazing the teachers don't even care." Sora said, in his own trademark hushed tone of speaking. Satomi's hair whipped as she looked at him, knowing she could never get angry - it just was very uncharacteristic of her to do so, she simply frowned. "You know me Sora. I get good grades because of it, boys do what I want, and my powers sharpen. I have to dress like this so that I can better myself, duh" she retorted, her litling voice resonating in the air like a blanket being unfolded. Sora simply sighed, before muttering something condescending about woman. Sora looked to the watch on his hand and studied it for a moment, noticing small cracks at the edge of the clock. "Damn" he muttered, both at the damages and at the time. "We are supposed to be on patrol by now. Damn teachers; I told them I did not start the food fight...but it damn well was fun." he explained, his voice becoming sneaky and compelling toward the end, like the rebellious, aloof teenager that he was. "We have to hurry, Satomi." She replied with a brisk nod, and wincing happily. "Race ya', Sora" she said, motioning for a set of locked hairpins that was lodged deep in her pocket. It was blue and and flower like in shape. As soon as she grabbed the trinket, her body vanished. Sora sighed. "Come on, stop being so uptight. Ya' know I'll win. I always do." Satomi said cheerfully, while already racing towards their apartment. Sora's face turned bright red hearing his sister mock him, "uptight, eh?!" His body flushed as he grabbed his own trinket - a smoking pipe. Suddenly, he flashed also, leaving naught but a flurry of dust and wind in his wake. --- At their home, Sora was relaxing on the couch, his hand clung onto the remote with boredom, flickering through channels. Satomi was upstairs apparently clear by the sound of running water. Bookbags swung so carelessly onto the ground, and shoes kicked off with disregard. "Damn Tv. Nothing is good on anymore. I guess I should have knew that, sigh, hurry up, Satomi. We are...an hour and a half late." No answer. "...Satomi!" he said disgruntled. No answer again. "SATOMI!!" he barked, flinging the remote down and any second, he was about to flip off the couch and march right into the bathroom. She answered this time, her voice snickering and giggling as it resounded closer and closer. Down the stairs she came, her soft feet pattered the wooden steps gingerly, like she was almost floating. "Took ya' long enough." he coughed and calmed himself down, once again, his too cool attitude took the helm. "Err. You said you were simply going to change clothes." "I freshened up abit" she teased, whipping her body passed him and grabbed the knob to the door, preparing to leave. Her attire was a black-clad outfit, that stretched from the edges of her body, covering pretty much want had to be covered up. Much of the side of her breasts could be seen, her neck and collar bone, and her stomach. The black suit covered her backside and lower portion in a thin layer of tight fabric that looked specially made fo her body. Every crevice and curvature of her slim, tall but nimble frame was appealing. Sora, who did not fancy her clothing, simply sighed. "Your too much. I can't understand how you are older than I." The two left there apartment home, heading outside. Once again, Satomi had her hairpin in hand, however, the rays of the sun illuminated the scenery in a bright light. It was Orihime's hairpin. Sora on the other hand, once again unveiled his ciger pipe, placing it in his mouth. "You ready" he said, taking out a lighter. "Always" she said, her tone rising. Slowly, the two lit in a blinding flash of white flames, incinerating their being and clouding them with reiatsu that made humans look like toys. "Sprouting Celestial World Flame (沛然天上界炎, "Haizen Tenjoukai Honō")" Satomi chanted. The hairpin became enveloped in dense reiatsu, slowly, it creeped up her forearm across her shoulder and then too the next. A wakizashi appeared from the hairpin and her forearms, shoulders, and backside became shrouded by burning white flames - a clad-type Fullbring. Meanwhile, muttering the words: Elimination of the Blindspot (殺し消灭, "Koruishō"), Sora pulled on the soul of his cigar pipe. No outward appearance changes, as he was still in his school attire, but now, his pipe became an oversized cleaver with a flower shaped tsuba that resembled Satomi and Orihime's hairpin, but now black in color. The hilt also is black. The cleaver itself is silver in color and refracted the abundance of light gathered in the sky. "Oversized shit" Sora complained, tossing the weapon into the ground by using the pointed tip of the blade to stab the ground. Satomi leaned against a tree while Sora grunted. Unfortunately, the transformation of them both bursted a crater into the ground the size of a small house. Both of them nodded in rapport and then, took off into the sky with a burst of speed; flying with an over so watchful eye peering down onto Karakura as if the two were more than Fullbringers, but saviors also. "I detected something at school, but no I'm sure its true. A bad anomaly. There is a Menos Grande by the pier. Luckily, its closed for repair and its a friday so the crew won't be there at this time. We have about an hour or two to kill the Menos Grande." Sora confirmed, his tone weary but sincere. "You don't think we can kill it." Satomi stated, rather than asked, and then looked away displeased. She chose not to rebuke his words, but to beat him with action. She sped up toward the pier, smelling the scent of salt in the air she knew she was close. Sora on the other hand, paced himself, realizing Satomi as the rash, but stronger of the two. "Dammit, Satomi. Your gonna' get us both killed. Leave this to the Shinigami or even Ryuichi. Satomi...ugh." It was five minutes before Sora arrived to see, Satomi, at a great disadvantage. The sheer size of the monster toppled the boats at the pier and completely destroyed large crates of varying supplies. As a large crate fell from the sky onto Satomi, he appeared, slashing the object in two. "Told you to wait." He said, acknowleding that she was already badly harmed. Satomi kneeled behind him, panting heavily. "Could your sword cut it?" Sora asked. "No...How'd---" "Because, I felt it during school. Thanks to mom, our powers are weakened at school, but the fact that I felt it must mean that it has a large amount. Far too dense for us to cut. I wonder why a Menos is even doing here in Karakura Town. Mom said the last one to attack here was back in Ichigo's days." "Stop thinkin' and fight" Satomi yelled, viewing a large foot come crashing down upon them. Sora gulped before making his move, hastily grabbed hold of his sister and bouncing out of the area like a spring. He shot over to behind a large stack of crates, hiding behind the large multi-colored rectangles. "Did you try burning it?" he asked. "Yea, that just made it mad." she replied. Slowly, Sora took note of the wound on Satomi's leg. "If you channel your remaining energy into me then I should be able to harm it. I'll get you to a safe spot than we can---" Sora was cut off by the ominouse change in wind direction, the birds that flying overhead fleeing, and the unsettling change in the tide of the water. Cero. Sora cursed and flew into the sky alone, only to see the behemoth charging a massive red ball of energy at his mouth. Enough power to wipe out the entire pier in one big finale! The water crashed against the boats that weren't already flipped over and the sky became noticeable darker around the Menos Grande. "Satomi!" Sora said, worry in his voice. "Satomi! I'ma' need that power now!" Sora looked down hurriedly, only to see Satomi unconscious on the ground. "Fuck. What on earth could have attracted this damn thing." What little white flames remained encircling the beast slowly diminished. Sora swung his blade in one triumphant downward slice that sent a wave of spiraling green energy outlined in a whitish aura at the Hollow. The spiraling energy was swallowed whole by the charging attack, no damage was done and no hindrance to the soon-to-be unleashed cero. He did not tremble, but was defintetly in a predicament. Swiftly, Sora reached for his backside. He quickly grabbed a black portrusion object from behind him with the decoration of a skull on the front - Shinigami Badge. With it in hand, he was immersed in a plume of white smoke. With one quick swoop of the hand, he readied himself and brushed away the fog. As he came into view, the crimson shade of the rushing cero came toward him. His attire had changed: he was dressed in a black suit with the pipe from before in his mouth and lit. A blue tie billowed in the wind tied to his neck and he adorned a white and dark blue haori worn casually over his shoulders. From Fullbring power to Shinigami power, Sora gulped in precious air and unsheathed a newly fastened blade at his side. From its midnight blue scabbard, a katana came into existence and clashed with the cero. It had a silver pommel black scabbard and silver tsuba with hairpin decorations encircling the tsuba. The blast connected, whirled and screeched while hissing through the sky. Sora reeled back as soon as it struck, grunting heavily all the while. His eyes shone red but from the corner of his eye he could see Satomi, lying on the ground unconscious, and from that, he drew strength. With another defiant grunt, he stepped forward and then again. He stepped on and on, until the red blast became something of a deformed blob that formed around Sora's own spiritual pressure. He swung his blade once more and the attack came forthright, directly back at the Menos Grande. Before he could see the powerful display, he fell weakly to the ground, crashing into a metal crater and skidding onto the ground some few meters away from his sister. His final view was that of the beast fading away, and vanishing. Thereafter, he was knocked out. --- "How do you like your eggs?" Satomi questioned Sora, who had his leg in a cast ascended over the rest of his body via pillow. While he laid down lazily, he sneered and Satomi limped toward him, also suffering a leg injury. "I told you I'm not hungry dammit." Satomi, relatively fine when compared to the broken limb of Sora, took off her apron and sat at the table. Two plates of scrambled eggs before her. "Too bad" she sang, much to her brothers annoyment. Category:Storylines Category:Bleach: Underground